One Wish From 1000 Origami
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Matsuri dan Gaara adalah teman dari kecil dan Matsuri ternyata menyukai Gaara. Tapi, Gaara koma karena menyelamatkan Matsuri. Untuk membuat Gaara sadar kembali, Matsuri membuat 1000 origami yang katanya bisa mengabulkan 1 permintaan. Hanya 1 permintaan!


"Gaara…" teriakku saat melihat seorang lelaki berambut merah terang sambil berlari kencang. Ia menengok, seketika itu juga matanya terbelalak.

"Stop, Matsu-"

Gubrak!

"Ri~" lanjutnya pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar karena ia tertabrak olehku dan bahkan tertindih. Aku langsung berdiri dan sedikit menjauh darinya yang masih tengkurap. Ia bangun dan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang malang itu.

"Hehehe… gomenne!" kataku sambil tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah. Ia hanya melihatku dengan pandangan yang sangat ingin menelanku hidup-hidup.

"Kau ini selalu saja bikin rusuh!" umpatnya saat ia berhasil berdiri berhadapan denganku. Setelah itu, ia kembali berjalan di depanku dengan tetap stay cool. Seperti tak terjadi apapun pada dirinya tadi. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan tersenyum sendiri karena ia masih tetap seperti biasa yang selalu memarahiku karena hal seperti itu.

* * *

><p><strong>One Wish From 1000 Origami<strong>

**Desclaimer:** Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto. One Wish From 1000 Origami it's Seina Hanagata.**  
><strong>

**Genre: **Romance and Friendship.

**Rate:** T

**Pair: **Gaara x Matsuri

**Warning:** AU, aneh, gaje, bahasa yang ga asal-asalan, sedikit typo buat jaga-jaga dan yang lainnya ku campurkan disini. Suka? Silahkan review! Tidak suka? Silahkan flame jika kalian mau, akan ku terima sebagai perbaikan untukku.

**Summary:** Matsuri dan Gaara adalah teman dari kecil dan Matsuri ternyata menyukai Gaara. Tapi, Gaara koma karena menyelamatkan Matsuri. Untuk membuat Gaara sadar kembali, Matsuri membuat 1000 origami yang katanya bisa mengabulkan 1 permintaan. Hanya 1 permintaan! My first GaaMatsu fic! RnR please…

**This fic is special for Hwang Energy birthday. Hope that you will like this fic! ^^**

* * *

><p>Teng tong teng tong…<p>

Bel sekolah yang terdengar seperti bel saat di stasiun berbunyi tanda jam sekolah telah berakhir. Aku menunggu Gaara di depan kelasnya. Sepertinya Iruka-sensei yang berada di kelasnya terlalu asik menerangkan pelajaran kepada murid-muridnya yang terlihat mulai gelisah karena kelas-kelas lain sudah keluar.

Oh iya, Gaara itu temanku sejak kecil. Dari TK sampai SMA kami satu sekolah terus. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku padanya? Apa aku terus menganggapnya sebagai teman kecilku? Sayangnya, sejak akhir SMP aku merasa ada perasaan lain terhadapnya. Jantungku selalu berdegup kencang saat aku berada di dekatnya, rasa senang saat ia memperhatikanku dan juga marah saat ia bersama perempuan lain. Mungkinkah aku menyukainya? Kurasa jawabannya adalah iya. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil. Aku adalah perempuan yang mulai beranjak dewasa. Wajar jika aku ternyata menyukainya, tapi mungkinkah ia merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku? Kurasa ia masih tetap menganggapku sebagai teman kecilnya. Tak lebih dari itu.

"Oi!" sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal menyapaku dan menepuk pundakku. Aku menengok dan benar saja dugaanku. Ia adalah Gaara. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Yeah, dia malah senyam-senyum sendiri! Nanti dikira saiko lho!" katanya dengan penekanan pada kata "saiko". Aku meliriknya tanpa ekspresi.

Dhuak!

Sebuah tinju dariku berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di perutnya. Ia terpental cukup jauh.

"Ittai~" katanya sambil memegang perut tempat pendaratan tinjuku. Aku menghampirinya yang masih terduduk di lantai dan sedikit menunduk untuk menjajarkan tinggiku dengannya.

"Makanya, jangan macem-macem sama aku! Key?" kataku sambil tersenyum ala bidadari yang turun dari khayangan dan berjalan menjauhinya. Tanpa ia sadari, aku masih terus tersenyum selama berjalan dan sedikit kurasakan rona merah keluar mewarnai wajahku.

"Eh?" aku menjerit dengan pelan sambil menutupi rona merah di wajahku yang sama dengan warna rambutnya Gaara itu.

"Bertengkar lagi?" kata seorang perempuan dengan rambut di kuncir empat, Temari yang tak lain adalah Onee-channya Gaara.

"Dia yang memulai duluan!" teriakku membela diri sambil menunjuk Gaara yang berjalan menghampiriku.

"Kau menyukainya ya?" goda Temari yang sukses membuat wajahku kembali memerah. Aku menggeleng pelan dan menutupi wajahku lagi.

"Hah~ kau berbohong tuh!" kata Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Temari. dengan cepat, aku merasakan wajahku panas. Tiba-tiba saja Gaara mendekatiku dan merangkul bahuku.

"Apa-apaan sih kalian? dia ini temanku dari kecil tau! Teman kecilku!" kata Gaara dengan tegas dan dengan penekanan pada kata "teman kecil".

Deg!

Entah kenapa, aku merasakan sakit di jantungku dan sesak untuk bernapas. Jadi benar dugaanku, ia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman kecilnya dan tak lebih dari itu. Ternyata cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan ya? Menyedihkan sekali. Cinta pertama yang tak terbalas. Aku merasakan tubuhku melemas.

"Eh, Matsuri?" kata Gaara kaget saat melihatku hampir terjatuh dan berusaha memegang tubuhku agar tak terjatuh. Aku menatapnya dengan lekat. Ia hanya menatapku dengan penuh kebingungan.

"BAKAAAAA~" teriakku sambil mendorong tubuh Gaara sampai terjatuh dan berlari menjauh dengan cepat. Gaara bodoh! Aku kan tidak selamanya menjadi anak kecil. Aku sudah SMA dan sudah bisa merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

"Matsuri!" panggil Temari yang ternyata mengikutiku. Aku menengok dengan mata yang mulai berlinangan. Temari berjalan mendekatiku dan memelukku.

"Jangan sedih ya, lelaki emang seperti itu! Aku yakin, Gaara sebenarnya juga menyukaimu!" kata Temari lembut sambil mengelusku. Aku mengangguk pelan dan melepaskan pelukan itu. Aku menghapus air mataku yang sempat terjatuh saat dipelukannya walau hanya sedikit.

"Arigato, Temari-nee!" kataku sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Doitashimashite!"

Drap drap drap…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari seseorang yang sedang berlari. Aku menengok dan mendapati pemilik suara langkah itu adalah Gaara bersama dengan Shikamaru di belakangnya. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapanku.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" kata Gaara dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung. Aku menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Aku ga apa-apa kok, baka!" aku mengeluarkan lidahku dan berlari dengan tetap mengejek-ejek Gaara. Sampai cukup jauh, aku melihat Gaara yang masih melihatku dengan bingung dan tak lama terdengar teriakannya yang memanggil namaku dan berlari mengejarku.

"Matsuri… kembali kau!" teriakannya terdengar cukup menggema di koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Setelah merasa cukup lelah, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti berlarian.

Jduk!

"Ittai…" rintihku sambil memegang kepalaku yang terkena jitakan Gaara.

"Dasar saiko!" umpatnya sambil menunjuk-nunjukku.

"Apaan sih, baka?" aku tak mau kalah darinya.

"Saiko!"

"Baka!"

"Saikoooo~"

"Bakaaaaaa~"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Aku hanya bisa menatap penuh kesal Gaara yang kini berdiri diluar kelas dan sedang mengejekku yang masih di dalam kelas saat waktu menunjukkan jam sekolah telah usai karena sensei yang asik menerangkan. Ya, dia Iruka-sensei yang ada di kelas Gaara kemarin saat jam pulang sekolah. Kini giliranku yang keluar kelas terlambat.

"Jaman masih di kelas!" kata Gaara dengan tawa yang mengejek. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ingin menyantapnya saat ini juga. Ingin sekali aku menghajarnya saat keluar nanti.

"Hihihi… enak ya punya sahabat kaya Gaara!" kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil dan sesekali melirik kearah Gaara.

"Dari mana enaknya?" aku menatap Gaara dengan malas yang masih saja mengejekku.

"Dia menyebalkan!" lanjutku sambil kembali mencatat.

"Tapi biar menyebalkan, dia tetap menunggumu sampai keluar lho!" kali ini giliran Ino yang entah bagaimana bisa ikutan nimbrung.

"Hati-hati nanti kau bisa suka dengannya!" goda Tenten yang entah bagaimana juga ikutan nimbrung. Mendengar kata-kata Tenten, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Jangan-jangan Matsuri beneran suka ya? Mukanya merah tuh!" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk wajahku. Aku hanya terdiam dan menutupi wajahku. Mereka semakin tertawa lepas melihatku yang seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa menggembungkan pipiku saat mereka tertawa menggodaku. Lihat saja, akan ku balas semua perbuatan mereka. Tak lama, akhirnya Iruka-sensei mengakhiri pelajaran. Semua anak menghembuskan napas lega dan membereskan buku-buku mereka dengan cepat, setelah itu berlarian keluar. Aku melihat mereka semua sembari tersenyum kecil dan menatap langit biru yang luas melalui jendela kelasku. Aku mengerutkan keningku dan sedikit memiringkan kepala. Aku semakin menatap lekat langit biru dan menyentuh lembut jendela kelas yang entah kenapa cukup terasa dingin. Mungkinkah awan itu memiliki bentuk seperti fox? Fox yang memiliki arti dari kesialan atau musibah.

Brak!

Deg!

Aku terkaget setengah hidup saat Gaara memukul jendela dengan keras dari luar kelas. Aku menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Lama tinggal nih!" ancam Gaara sembari berjalan menjauh.

"E-eh? Tunggu!" aku berlari keluar kelas dengan cepat menyusul Gaara. Setelah berhasil menyusulnya, aku melihat ke langit lagi. Fox? Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang awan itu seperti fox? Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi?

"Oi, kenapa melamun?" kata-kata Gaara menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil. Gaara pasti akan tertawa jika tau aku mempercayai hal aneh yang tak masuk akal seperti itu.

Huft…

Aku kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Lho? Dimana Gaara? Aku menengok kesana-sini dan akhirnya berhasil menemukan si pemilik rambut merah itu yang kini berada cukup jauh di depan sana. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari secepat mungkin menyusul Gaara.

"Aku selalu di depanmu! Bweee~" ejekku dengan menjulurkan lidahku saat berada di depannya tanpa berhenti berlari. Awalnya Gaara terlihat kesal, tapi kemudian wajahnya menjadi panik. Aku bingung melihatnya seperti itu bahkan kini ia berlari menyusulku. Oh, dia ingin membalapku?

"Kamu ga bakal bisa balap aku, baka!" teriakku sambil terus mengejeknya. Kini jarakku dan Gaara tidak begitu jauh.

Tiiiiiiinnn…

Eh? Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan… aku berusaha melihat kesampingku.

Bruk!

"Ittai~" rintihku saat terjatuh karena di dorong oleh Gaara.

Dhuak!

Aku terpaku di tempatku saat melihat kejadian yang hanya sepersekian detik itu. Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku langsung berlari mendekati Gaara yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Gaara!" teriakku sembari memegang wajah Gaara yang berlumuran darah. Gaara menatapku dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau yang baka!" katanya masih tetap dengan tersenyum. Setelah itu, ia memejamkan matanya. Jangan! Jangan sekarang! Aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku!

"Gaara, bertahanlah!"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak kecelakaan itu. Oh iya, jangan kalian pikir Gaara mati. Ia selamat, tapi ia koma. Ia tak sadar sejak ia mengatakan bahwa aku ini baka. Ternyata, arti dari awan berbentuk fox itu adalah ini. ya, ini memang musibah bagiku. Aku menatap Gaara yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Aku mengambil kursi dan duduk tepat di sampingnya. Aku mengelus rambut merahnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum kecil.

"Gaara, hari-hariku jadi tak mengasikkan sejak kau tertidur! Bangun dong!" pintaku dengan menahan air mata yang bisa mengalir kapan saja.

Hiks… hiks…

"Gaara bangun! Onegai…" air mataku tak bisa ku tahan lagi. Aku menangis dengan beralaskan tubuh Gaara.

Cklek!

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka oleh seseorang. Aku melihat siapa yang datang sembari menghapus air mataku. Temari. ia datang dengan mambawa setangkai bunga mawar merah dan meletakkannya di vas yang ada menggantikan bunga mawar merah yang kini telah layu. Setelah itu, ia mengambil kursi dan duduk di sampingku. Ia mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah majalah.

"Baca ini! di sini ada sebuah mitos yang mungkin bisa membuat Gaara sadar!" kata Temari sembari memberikan majalah itu. Aku melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Disana ada sebuah artikel yang mengatakan jika kita membuat 1000 burung bangau origami untuk orang yang sedang sakit, maka orang itu akan sembuh! Mungkin saja Gaara juga bisa sadar dengan itu kan?" lanjutnya seolah bisa membaca pikiranku dengan senyuman. Entah bagaimana aku merasakan adanya sebuah harapan untuk Gaara. Aku harus mencobanya! Gaara harus sadar secepatnya!

"Temari-nee, aku ingin membeli kertas origami dulu! Kau jaga Gaara sebentar ya!" kataku dengan penuh harap dan berlari kencang saat Temari menjawab dengan anggukan.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura terlihat bingung saat melihatku sibuk melipat-lipat kertas origami.

"Aku ingin membuat Gaara sadar! Hehehe…" jawabku dengan asal. Sakura semakin terlihat bingung, kemudian ia duduk dan mengambil satu kertas origami.

"Kau mau apa?" kini aku yang bingung melihat Sakura. Ia tersenyum melihatku.

"Aku akan membantumu membuatkan 1000 origami untuk Gaara-mu tercinta! Hehehe…" jawabnya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku cukup kaget mendengarnya, tapi kemudian aku ternyum senang.

"Arigatou, Sakura!"

"Doitashimashite, Matsuri! That's what friends are for!"

Ternyata tak hanya Sakura yang membantuku, tapi Ino, Tenten dan Hinata juga yang lainnya dengan senang hati membantuku. Memang 1000 origami bukanlah hal yang mudah kubuat sendirian dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Tapi, apa boleh jika dibuatnya beramai-ramai? Bukankah origami itu harus di buat sendirian? Ah sudahlah, asal Gaara bisa sadar, aku pasti sangat senang.

"Hah~ akhirnya sudah 200 origami!" kata Ino sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Tinggal 800 lagi~" kata Tenten pelan.

"Oh iya, akan kau gantungkan di mana?" kali ini giliran Hinata sembari menata origami itu dengan rapih.

"Mungkin aku akan memotong ranting pohonku dan membawanya dengan pot ke kamar Gaara di rawat, setelah itu baru aku gantungkan origami-origaminya deh!"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Aku menatap pohon maple yang berada tepat di halaman rumahku. Pohon yang akan kuambil rantingnya untuk menggantungkan origami-origamiku untuk Gaara nanti. Setelah cukup lama melihat-lihat ranting mana yang bagus untuk ku ambil, aku meletakkan tangga tepat dibawahnya dan setelah itu aku menaikinya. Cukup lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk memotong ranting pohon itu. Setelah selesai, aku turun dan membersihkan ranting itu dari daun-daun maple yang menempel pada ranting itu agar bisa di gantungkan dengan origami-origami nantinya.

"Yak, selesai sudah! Tinggal membuat dan menggantungkan origami-origaminya!" ucapku senang saat melihat ranting itu kini sudah siap untuk menjadi pohon origami.

Aku membawa ranting itu bersama dengan origami-origami yang telah kubuat tadi bersama teman-temanku di sekolah. Setelah bersiap-siap, aku langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit tempat Gaara berada.

Sekitar 15 menit waktu untukku pergi ke Konoha Hospital Center dengan menaiki bis. Kini, aku telah berdiri di depan sebuah gedung besar berwarna putih.

Huft…

Aku menatap gedung itu lagi, tapi kali ini tentu dengan penuh harapan. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tas yang ku bawa. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, aku berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat Gaara. Semoga kau bisa sadar, Gaara!

Kamar Aoi 5. Akhirnya, aku sampai juga di kamar Gaara. Aku melihat kedalam untuk memastikan siapa yang ada didalam, tapi sepi. Tak ada seorangpun disana kecuali Gaara sendiri. Aneh, kemana Temari atau Kankuro? Aku membuka pintu secara perlahan dan memasukinya.

"Oi, Gaara! Lihat, aku membawakanmu sesuatu!" teriakku dengan senang sembari menunjukkan tas yang kubawa yang berisikan ranting dan origami-origami. Hening. Tak ada respon sedikitpun. Aku menghambuskan napas berat. Jika Gaara sadar, ia pasti akan langsung menjawabnya kan? tapi yang ku tau, jika ada seseorang yang koma, kita harus tetap mengajaknya bicara karena ia tetap bisa mendengar kita. Aku duduk tepat disamping Gaara dan bersiap untuk menggantungkan origami-origami itu. Memang baru 200 origami, tapi jika setiap hari aku mampu membuat sebanyak 100 origami maka 1000 origami akan cepat terselesaikan dan jika saat itu tiba, aku akan memohon Gaara untuk sadar dan sembuh. Aku pasti bisa! Ini demi Gaara!

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Detik, menit, jam, bahkan hari demi hari kini telah berganti menjadi minggu. Tanpa terasa sudah 2 minggu Gaara koma. Ini bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untukku, tapi ini adalah waktu yang sangat lama. Kini origamiku sudah mencapai 999 dan hanya tinggal membuat 1 origami lagi, Gaara bisa sadarkan diri. Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar menantikan datangnya hari ini. sedikit lagi aku berhasil. Perjuanganku membuat 1000 origami akan terbayar dengan kesadaran Gaara. Hanya tinggal 1 origami lagi!

"Tunggu sebentar ya Gaara, kau sebentar lagi akan sadar! Hehehe…" kataku dengan senang.

Brak!

Aku cukup kaget mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka cukup keras oleh seseorang bahkan sampai membuatku berhenti membuat origami terakhirku. Aku menengok kearah pintu dan terlihat Temari tengah berdiri disana dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Aku cukup bingung melihatnya. Ada apa ini? kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk?

"Ada apa, Temari-nee?" aku terus menatapnya dengan bingung. Ia tak menjawab, tapi ia berlari dan langsung memelukku erat dengan tangis yang pecah.

"Te-Temari-nee, ada apa?" aku mengulangi pertanyaanku tadi. Temari melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatapku dalam dengan air mata yang masih saja mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang cukup cantik itu.

"Shi-Shikamaru kecelakaan dan… di-dia sekarang dalam keadaan yang kritis…" kata Temari ditengah tangisnya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya padaku.

"Eh?" jujur saja aku sangat kaget mendengarnya.

"A-aku memerlukan bantuanmu, Matsuri! Ku mohon… se-sekali ini saja, bantu aku menolong Shikamaru dengan 1000 origami yang sudah kau buat itu! Sekali ini saja, Matsuri! Aku tak akan meminta apapun lagi darimu! Aku benar-benar tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan! Gaara masih bisa selamat walau kita tak tau kapan dia akan sadar, tapi Shikamaru benar-benar memerlukan pertolonganmu! O-onegai, Matsuri…"

Deg deg deg!

Kenapa harus aku? Apakah aku harus merelakan origami yang telah kubuat untuk Gaara berhari-hari lamanya hanya untuk menyelamatkan Shikamaru yang sedang kritis dan sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganku itu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini adalah hari yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus terjadi seperti ini? apa memang aku tak di takdirkan untuk membuat Gaara sadar?

"Matsuri…" panggilan pelan dari Temari menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir, bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" kataku pelan dengan air mata yang siap untuk mengalir kapan saja. Temari mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menarik napas berat dan kembali melanjutkan membuat origami ke 1000.

Tes tes tes…

Ternyata air mataku telah mengalir dan terjatuh membasahi origami yang sedang kubuat, tapi aku tak mempedulikannya. Aku hanya ingin Gaara sadar. Hanya itu saja dan aku tak menginginkan yang lain. Akhirnya, aku berhasil membuat origami ke 1000. Aku menggantungkan origami itu di ranting yang kini penuh dengan origami-origami lainnya.

Tes tes tes…

Air mataku mengalir semakin banyak. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Menyelamatkan Shikamaru atau menyadarkan Gaara?

"Aku… aku ingin…"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Seorang dokter keluar dari kamar dimana Shikamaru sedang dirawat tanpa disadari oleh Temari. dokter itu berjalan pelan mendekati Temari yang masih saja menangis.

"Maaf, apa kau kerabat Shikamaru?" kata dokter itu pelan sembari menepuk pundak Temari dengan pelan juga. Temari menengok dan mengangguk pelan.

"I-iya, aku kerabatnya! Ada apa?" kata Temari dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Shikamaru sudah melewati masa kritisnya, sekarang dia hanya memerlukan istirahat yang cukup saja! Dia pasti akan sembuh dalam waktu yang singkat!" kata dokter itu dengan senyuman. Temari hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tak percaya.

"Jika ada apa-apa, panggil aku ya!" kata dokter itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Temari sendirian dalam kebingungan. Temari mengangguk dan berpikir sejenak. Setelah cukup lama terdiam, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia berlari menuju kamar dimana Gaara dirawat.

Setelah beberapa menit, sampailah Temari di depan kamar yang bertuliskan Aoi 5. Temari mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Setelah napasnya kembali teratur, ia memegang knop pintu dan membukanya dengan perlahan-lahan. Terlihat seorang perempuan yang sedang menangis dengan menundukkan kepalanya diatas tubuh Gaara. Temari berlari kearah perempuan itu yang tak lain adalah Matsuri.

Greb!

"Arigato, Matsuri! Kau melakukannya kan? hontou arigato…" kata Temari dengan memeluk erat Matsuri. Matsuri mengangguk pelan dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Doitashimashite, itu memang sudah menjadi kewajibanku…" kata Matsuri ditengah tangisnya. Temari melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum.

"Aku harus kembali ke kamar Shikamaru! Sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf…" kata Temari sembari berjalan menjauhi Matsuri. Matsuri menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Setelah Temari keluar, Matsuri masih saja terdiam. Ia menatap Gaara yang masih saja tak sadarkan diri.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara!"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Siiiiinnnggg…

Sebuah cahaya putih membuat penglihatan dari seorang lelaki berambut merah, Gaara silau sampai ia menutup matanya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut coklat yang panjang dengan gaun berwarna putih.

"Matsuri?" panggil Gaara ragu. Perempuan itu menengok dan tersenyum.

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan Matsuri!" kata perempuan itu dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kau benar! Rambut Matsuri lebih pendek!" kata Gaara dengan senyum malu.

"Lalu kalau bukan Matsuri, kau siapa?" lanjut Gaara dengan menunjuk perempuan itu.

"Aku adalah origami ke 1000 yang dibuatnya untuk membuatmu sadar, tapi karena suatu hal ia memohon kepadaku untuk menyelamatkan orang lain!" katanya menjelaskan. Gaara terlihat bingung.

"Lalu untuk apa kau disini?" Gaara terlihat sangat bingung. Perempuan itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Gaara.

"Aku disini karena kebaikannya merelakanku untuk menolong yang lain dan karena itu aku akan membayar kebaikannya dengan membuatmu sadar kembali! Mengerti?" kata perempuan itu menjelaskan kembali. Gaara terdiam dan masih terlihat kebingungan. Perempuan itu menepuk dahinya.

"Hah, sudahlah! Ikuti aku dan jangan pernah berhenti berjalan atau mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku!" kata perempuan itu lagi dan berjalan menjauhi Gaara yang masih saja tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi Gaara menuruti kata-katanya dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Gaara… hiks…"

Deg!

Gaara berhenti berjalan dan menengok. Tak ada siapapun. Gaara kembali melihat kedepan, tapi ternyata perempuan tadi sudah tak ada di depannya lagi. Gaara melihat sekelilingnya. Ia benar-benar hanya sendiri. Gawat, aku tersesat! batin Gaara.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"Aku dimana?" kata seorang perempuan dengan rambut pendek, Matsuri saat melihat sekelilingnya. Tak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya dan lagi tempat ini terasa sangat asing baginya.

"Hiks… hiks…"

Matsuri melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari tau sumber suara tangisan itu. Terlihat seorang perempuan yang memeluk lututnya dan menundukkan kepalanya sedang menangis. Matsuri berjalan mendekati perempuan itu dan menepuk pundak perempuan itu pelan.

"Kau kenapa menangis?" kata Matsuri sembari mengelus rambut perempuan itu dengan lembut. Perempuan itu mengadahkan wajahnya. Matsuri cukup terkejut saat melihat wajah perempuan itu yang terlihat cukup mirip dengannya.

Greb!

"Maafkan aku, Matsuri! Aku tak bisa membawa Gaara kembali!" kata perempuan itu dengan memeluk Matsuri erat.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Matsuri dengan bingung dan melepaskan pelukan perempuan itu. Perempuan itu menghapus air matanya dan menatap Matsuri dengan lekat.

"Karena kebaikanmu untuk menolong Shikamaru, aku akan membuat Gaara kembali sadar, tapi ternyata saat aku hampir membawanya kembali ia sudah tak ada di belakangku lagi! Aku yakin dia tersesat!" kata perempuan itu menjelaskan.

"Eh?" Matsuri cukup kaget mendengarnya.

"Kau sangat menyukainya kan?" kata perempuan itu.

Deg deg!

Matsuri terdiam mendengarnya. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Jika kau benar-benar menyukainya, maka kau bisa menemukannya!" kata perempuan itu. Matsuri hanya melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu?" kata Matsuri tak mengerti maksud dari perempuan itu.

"Pegang pundakku dan pikirkan Gaara! Pikirkan semua hal tentangnya, dengan begitu kau akan tau dimana dia dan dia bisa segera sadar!"

Matsuri menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia memegang pundak perempuan itu dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu tadi. Ia menutup matanya dan memikirkan semua tentang Gaara. Gaara… Gaara… batinnya terus memanggil Gaara. Tiba-tiba Matsuri melihat Gaara yang sedang berjalan pelan sendiri. Hanya sendiri.

"Gaaraaaaaaaaa!"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Deg!

Tadi seperti suara Matsuri, tapi dimana dia? Aku merasakan tubuhku yang sulit digerakkan entah karena apa. Aku melihat kesampingku, sepertinya aku berada di rumah sakit karena ada alat deteksi jantung di sampingku yang terus berbunyi menandakan aku masih hidup. Aku mencoba untuk terbangun dari posisiku yang terbaring di ranjang. Pantas saja tubuhku terasa berat, ternyata Matsuri menjadikanku bantalnya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang tertidur seperti itu. Sepertinya ia terus menjagaku, pasti ia sangat lelah. Aku mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Hmmm… Gaara…" aku menghentikan mengelus rambut Matsuri saat mendengarnya memanggilku. Apakah ia memimpikanku?

"Aku disini, Matsuri!" kataku pelan agar ia tak terbangun, tapi sepertinya aku salah. Ia langsung terbangun dan terududuk. Ia menatapku lekat.

"Ada apa?" kataku bingung saat melihatnya.

"Gaara!" teriaknya sembari memeluk tubuhku erat. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku benar-benar tak tau apa uang harus ku lakukan sekarang.

Deg deg deg!

Dan kenapa aku deg-degan seperti ini? apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Aku pikir, kau tak akan sadar!" kata Matsuri sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Aku terdiam. Ternyata ia sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Aku pasti akan sadar karena aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian!" apa-apaan ini? apa yang kukatakan tadi? Aku melihat Matsuri yang wajahnya sedikit memerah. Tunggu dulu, kenapa dia seperti itu?

"Aku pasti tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi, aku janji!" kataku penuh keyakinan. Ya, aku tak akan membiarkan Matsuri sendirian lagi karena aku menyukainya sejak SMP. Tapi aku tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku karena takut ia akan menjauhiku. Matsuri terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Tunggu, apa aku salah bicara?

"Matsuri…" panggilku pelan. Ia melihatku dan tersenyum senang.

"Arigato, Gaara!" katanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Cup!

"Ga… mmph-"

Maafkan aku, Matsuri. Kau tau kalau aku selalu menahan diri untuk tidak menciummu setiap melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahannya lagi saat ini. aku melepaskan ciumanku. Wajah Matsuri terlihat sangat merah padam. Ia menutup mulutnya.

Gubrak!

"E-eh? Matsuri, kau kenapa?"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"Jadi?" kata Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Jadi? Apa maksud kalian?" kataku bingung saat melihat Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten mengerubungi tempat dudukku.

"Kau jadian dengannya kan?" kata Tenten dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada Gaara yang berada di luar kelasku.

"Ayolah katakana saja yang sebenarnya pada kami! Kami kan sudah membantumu membuat origami!" kali ini giliran Hinata. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat telunjukku sampai di depan mulutku.

"It's a big secret, I can't tell you! A secret makes a woman woman!" kataku sambil pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan mereka terdiam dalam kebingungan.

"Lama banget deh!" kata Gaara saat melihatku keluar kelas. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf…" kataku sembari menggenggam tangan Gaara dan berjalan menjauhi kelasku. Ya, takkan kuberitau pada siapapun jika aku jadian dengan Gaara. Saat aku tersadar setelah pingsan karena dicium oleh Gaara secara tiba-tiba itu, ia langsung menembakku. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai ia melakukan hal yang sangat diluar dugaanku dan pastinya yang selama ini kunantikan.

Satu hal yang ku pelajari dari semua ini, yaitu jika kita merelakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi hidup kita untuk kebahagiaan orang lain maka kita akan mendapatkan balasan dari kebaikan kita itu bahkan balasannya itu berkali-kali lipatnya, tapi pastinya kita jangan mengharapkan balasan dari kebaikan kita itu. Kita harus melakukannya dengan ikhlas. Arigato, 1000 origami! Kau benar-benar mengabulkan semua keinginanku!

**_The End_**

* * *

><p>Na-nani? Apa-apaan ini? kenapa jadinya seperti ini? huaaa… maafkan aku Hwang Energy karena ternyata fic ini tak seperti yang kau dan aku harapkan. Ini berbeda dari yang ada di pikiranku! Tidaaaakkkk…. Key, maafkan atas kegajeanku ini! review kalian semua sangat berguna untukku! Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic ini. jangan lupa review ya!<p>

**Coming soon:**

**Sensei wa Kirei!**

Konoha National Boarding School adalah sekolah elit dengan murid yang semuanya laki-laki keren dan juga tajir. Suatu hari, datang para guru baru yang akan mengajar di sana selama setengah semester untuk menuntaskan syarat kelulusan di sekolahnya. Guru-guru itu ternyata adalah Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Shion, Konan, Hana, Karin dan Matsuri yang berasal dari Konoha Inter High School. Tapi ternyata menjadi guru di sekolah yang berisikan para lelaki tidaklah gampang, bahkan Sakura di kerjain abis-abisan oleh mereka semua! Mampukah Sakura bertahan menghadapi mereka semua? Dan mungkinkah diantara mereka akan terjadi cinta lokasi?

"Wah~ kirei~"/"Maaf ya, aku tak tertarik pada kalian semua!"/"Kita bikin dia tak betah mengajar disini!"/"Kalian pikir aku taku dengan kalian, hah? Kalian salah besar!"/"Se-sensei, aku menyukaimu!"/"Aku tak akan pernah mengakuinya! Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah bilang jika aku menyukainya!"/"Rasakan itu, anak nakal!"


End file.
